You Can't Trust Anyone
by Shawnamber
Summary: Chapter 2 is posted! They had been running for days and no one knew how much longer they could keep going. Food was gone and they were on their last lick of water. They weren't even sure where they were or where they were going, but they knew they were in Georgia. OC. Rated M for language.
1. Character Bios

**So here are the main characters to my new TWD fan-fiction. I'm not ****_exactly_**** sure I want to play this out yet but I ****_do_**** know for sure that I want to start one. This story is going to have my own plot, characters, things of that nature. The ****_ONLY_**** thing I'm using from TWD are the characters. NOTHING is going to be from the show or the graphic novel; just the characters. I have a couple ideas that I'm pasting together and a prologue should be coming out shortly!**

**please let me know what you think! I'm NOT taking character requests so PLEASE don't ask if you can be in it. I MIGHT take requests later, but right now I just want to get started with my own things. **

**Again, a prologue will be coming out VERY shortly! So stand by!**

**comments, reviews, and SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY! Are always welcome :):):):):):)**

* * *

Reese - 23. 5'7". Long, dark, wavy red hair. Skinny with muscle definition. Hazel eyes. Black tank and cut offs with black combat boots. 2 cartilage piercings in left ear. Treble clef tattoo on right hand. Small heart tattoo on inside left wrist. 2 throwing knives clipped on belt. 1 larger knife tucked in right boot. Hand gun tucked in back of shorts. Quiet, tomboy, sarcastic.

Luke - Reese's brother. 27. 6'2". Short, light brown hair. Good muscle definition, toned. Green eyes. Green/black flannel, rolled up sleeves with jeans and black boots. Hand gun. Knife. Protective over Reese.

Kaley - Reese's best friend. 22. 5'5". Short, straight blond hair. Average build, but toned. Hazel eyes. Tee and jeans with flip flops. Bow and arrow. Outgoing. Does all the talking.

Jake - Kaley's boyfriend. 24. 5'9". Short, dark brown hair. Good muscle definition, toned. Brown eyes. Grey casual button up with jeans and chucks. Weaponless at the moment. Pretty chill dude.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Blood. Zombies. Killing. It's all was left in this world anymore. This world was lost and the dead have taken over.

They had been running for days and no one knew how much longer they could keep going. Food was gone and they were on their last lick of water. They weren't even sure where they were or where they were going, but they knew they were in Georgia. The hometown for three of the four friends. One of which, Kaley, was new to the area and had only lived there for roughly a year before the outbreak. She moved from up north in Vermont so everyone was shocked how well she got along in the south. Soon she met her boyfriend, Jake, who was best friends with a guy named Luke. Both lived in Georgia their whole lives. They were always getting into trouble in any way they could. Luke's little sister was always the one to help them out. She didn't mind it for the first few times, but after about the tenth or so time saving their asses she just left them to fend for themselves. Kaley wasn't even always there to help her out. Luke and his sister didn't have their parents to help them out either. I guess that's why Luke started getting into trouble in the first place; to him, he was handling everything just fine. Living life to it's fullest. But her, no.

Reese.

She was the quiet one. She took her parent's loss much harder than Luke did. Kaley was always there to try to cheer her up and Reese was thankful for that. They had become best friends soon after Kaley moved to Georgia. Reese wondered to herself how they became so close since they were complete opposite in _everything_ they did. Kaley was always the talkative one and outgoing, Reese was not. However they got along they needed each other. Especially now. In this messed up world.

* * *

"Does _anyone_ know where we're going?" Kaley asked in her slightly northern accent.

"Oh, come _on_, Kaley! How many times ya gonna ask?" Luke stopped dead in tracks and turned slightly to answer with his thick southern accent. Sometimes people can't even understand what he's saying because it's so thick. Kaley cowered a little and grabbed Jake's hand.

Reese smacked her brothers cheek lightly and said, "be nice. She was just askin'."

"Yeah, _again_."

"Shut the hell up, Luke." Reese walked to her friend and put her arm around her shoulders, slightly pulling her forward to keep walking. They walked for what seemed like an eternity more, but in reality was only maybe an hour.

"I think we just found a place to stop for a while," Jake said with a sigh of relief. Everyone stopped to see what he was looking at. A Walmart.

"Really, man? Walmart?" Luke questioned him.

"Yeah, really! This is the first store we've seen for _miles_. If we don't stop and keep going there won't be anything for _another_ twenty miles," Jake explained. The two girls nodded in agreement and the three of them started walking toward the Walmart, leaving Luke behind to ponder.

"Damn. Fine!" They all finally heard behind them, followed by Luke's footsteps.

When they got to the front they stood there shoulder to shoulder and saw the automatic door was stuck halfway open. "Everybody ready? This is a good time to stock up on a few things. Get some water," Jake started.

"Some damn food!" Luke finished. They all chuckled and pulled out a weapon. Reese grabbed her large knife out of her boot, Luke grabbed his knife, and Kaley loaded her bow. She may be from the north, but damn she was good with that bow. Jake didn't have a weapon.

"Just keep your wits about you, yeah?" Kaley warned them. "And Jake?" She turned her head left in his direction. "Get yourself a damn weapon." They all took a deep breath and went inside single file. No crazies yet.

"Hello?" Luke sang out 28 Days Later style. They all look over at him with hard glares. The groans of what looks like a dozen or so zombies coming right towards them grabs their attention.

"Good job, ass," Reese told her bother.

"Let's get 'em," he replied back with a smile.


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's the first chapter. I don't think I'm going to name these chapters like I did with my other story. If you think I should, let me know! :) I think I might do the chapters for this story a little bit shorter (not this short) but I think I like it better and it's easier for me to write. So PLEASE let me know if you like it! I didn't get like hardly any reviews for my other story and it almost made me not want to keep on with it. And I have a good feeling about this story. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm learning! The ONLY thing I'm using from TWD are the characters. Everything else is mine. I'm using my own plot and characters. **

**Remember to R&R...please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Are you crazy?!" Kaley exclaimed out as the zombies got closer and closer. "We can't take all these out ourselves!" Just then, a zombie got in arms reach of Kaley. Reese reached over and slashed the zombie in the head with her knife, taking Kaley off guard. "Woah! Watch where you're swinging that thing, huh?"

"Maybe ya can stop talkin' and pay attention to what's happenin'," Reese said.

"Right."

After a few kills between the three of them, since Jake didn't have a weapon, they began to realize they really were way in over heir heads. More and more zombies kept showing up from the aisles of the store. "Where the hell are they coming from?" Jake asked.

"We're gonna have to find a way around them," Reese said to her friends.

"Let's just forget about this, Luke," Reese said with a shaking voice as she stared into the growing sea of oncoming zombies.

Luke then looked down to his sister. "Don't tell me you're getting scared." Reese gave a hard glare at her brother. "Didn't think so, so let's go ya Barbie!"

And with that being said, Reese's buttons were being pushed to the limit. "You did _not_ just call me a Barbie," she shot back to Luke, holding up her knife.

"Sorry to interrupt, but they're getting closer," Kaley said sheepishly.

"We won't all be able to get through this together. Let's split," Luke stated.

"No, no, no. That can't be a good idea," Jake argued. "We'd be stronger as a group. And plus, I don't have anything to help me out," he said as he held out his empty hands showing no sign of protection.

Reese unclips one of her throwing knives from her belt. "Take this," she said handing him the knife. "And I'm gonna want it back." Jake gave a small smile.

"Well we're gonna have to decide, and fast," Kaley said, hiding behind the three. "There's uh... more..." She pointed to another aisle and about six more zombies slowly started making their way to the front of the store where the four stood.

"Okay, Kaley go with Jake. Reese yer comin' with me. And don't leave my sight," Luke demands of his sister.

"Yeah, yeah," Reese moans and they all split, just in time to not be touched by the approaching zombies. Luke and Reese went to the right and Kaley and Jake went to the left. The zombies split in half as some of them follow both groups of two. Reese, being behind Luke, takes out the 4 that follow with no hesitation. She made sure to stay behind Luke. She was not going to let him herd her around like he always did. Reese was always better off on her own.

"Reese, we got two comin' to our left," Luke called back to her, but there was no reply. "Reese?" He looked back to find her gone. "Dammit!" He cursed and stealth kills both zombies. "Where the hell did she go?"

Reese snuck away to the back of the Walmart into what she figured to be the break room. She carefully poked her head in and looked around before completely entering inside. Once she thought it was clear she slowly stepped inside, raising her knife in case one decided to pop out. Reese walked in a little bit further and soon heard a noise to her right, coming from behind another door that said "bathroom". She forgot about the noise, thinking it was just another one of those things, and walked over to the cabinets, hoping she would find some food. Any food. After thinking about it she realized none of them have eaten in about four days. She lowered her knife and started scrounging around, but found nothing. "Damn," Reese mumbled. "I'm freakin' hungry." Suddenly, she heard another noise coming from behind her that made her jump a little, but she didn't turn around. This time there was a voice that followed. It was a raspy voice with a thick southern accent that made her spine shiver. She loved that accent and was damn proud to be part of the south.

"Turn 'round. Nice and slow, sugar," the voice commanded her.

"Wait a second," Reese whispered softly to herself. There was only one person she knew to call a girl sugar. She hadn't seen him in God only knows how long and she was convinced it was him. She quickly turn to face him and sure enough... "Merle?"


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long for me to get this out! I've been so busy! I don't have long to write before I get super busy again.**

**Be sure to read my other story, "What Once Was Is Gone". I finished it I guess a few weeks ago now. Like I've said before I'm going to go back and revise that story to make it better. It seems like now that it's done more people are reading it. Please leave me some feedback for it! And for this story! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Reese couldn't believe her eyes. Merle Dixon was standing there right in front of her. He was normal, as normal as a Dixon could be. But he didn't have those cloudy eyes or flesh between his teeth wanting to rip Reese's guts out. She hadn't seen Merle in God only knows how long. He was in his upper thirties, but still very buff and fit. He was about the same height as Reese's brother, seeing as he is pretty tall. His hair was getting lighter probably from being outside all the time since the outbreak. Though she was very happy to see Merle she could only wonder where his younger brother, Daryl was.

Reese and Daryl had a strong connection since the first time they met when they were both little. Daryl was seven years older than Reese, making him thirty. Even though there was a seven year difference they were closer than close, though neither of them thought anything more than good friends. They had grown up together and the Dixon's were practically her brothers.

"Holy shit," Merle spoke out. "Reese?!"

Reese could feel the biggest smile creep across her face. "Damn! I can honestly say I'm happy to see you," she laughed as she walked across the room to wrap her arms around his broad frame.

"Well ya damn well better be happy to see me, Rea," he said kissing her forehead and squeezing his arms around her back. Reese smiled even wider, if possible, at the sound of Merle using her middle name. Only the Dixons called her by that name. He released Reese and took a step back to get one good look at her. "Well, shit. Yer lookin' good," he said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, not so bad yourself there, Dixon," Reese chuckled. "Hey, Luke! Get yer ass in here!" Just a few seconds after her call Luke came running in.

"There ya are! The hell, Reese? I coulda used help back there!" Luke took a hard look at his sister who was staring back him with a smile. "What?" He asked harshly.

"Well, well, well," Merle started.

Luke turned his head to where he heard the voice. "Oh, shit Merle Dixon. Sonofabitch yer alive!" As they exchanged hugs and conversation Kaley and Jake came running in.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaley asked in a panic.

"Everything's fine," Reese assured her. "Things taken care of our there?"

"Yeah. It's all good," Luke said handing Reese her throwing knife she let him use. Reese shook her head letting him know he can hold onto it a little longer. "It's okay. I found this," he said holding up an axe. Reese nodded shortly in approval and took her knife to clip it back on her belt next to the other. "Who's this?"

"Ya remember Merle?" Reese asked Kaley and Jake. They nodded slowly with furrowed eyebrows like they were trying to jog a memory.

"Well Daryl sure is gonna be happy to see ya alive," Merle said in Reese's direction.

"Daryl...he's alive?" She asked shakily.

"He sure is. He's back at our camp probably skinnin' squirrels."

That would be Daryl. He was always the hunter. Merle just tagged along and pretended like he could catch game.

"You have a camp?" Jake asked him.

Merle nodded. "So where have y'all been held up? Here in Walmart?"

"No," Luke answered. "We've been runnin'. Thought we'd come in here and scrounge around."

"_Where_, Merle? Take us to yer camp," Reese butted in determined to get to Daryl. And she will one way or another.

"Well alright there antsy ass. Let's go then before more of them geeks show up."

"We didn't get a chance to grab anything," Kaley said.

"Don't need to, sugar. My brother and I have plenty...for now," Merle said as he walks ahead of the group, leading them out of Walmart and to his camp.

"Dude, chill. It's just Merle. He calls all the cute girls sugar," Luke told Jake, noticing he got tense at the sound of Merle calling his girlfriend sugar.

* * *

Reese was nervous as she walked behind Merle and the others. She knew very soon she was going to see the man she had spent all of her life with. Her best friend. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at him. Mad at him for leaving her at the start of the apocalypse. She wasn't mad at Merle, but this was Daryl. Truly, the guy she's cared about. "Yer thinkin' about him aren't ya?" Merle fell back quietly to Reese's side, making her jump as he asked his question.

"I just...I haven't seen him in forever," Reese answered quietly. The others kept walking steadily ahead not realizing Merle and Reese had stopped.

"It'll be fine, Rea. As soon as y'all see each other again it'll be like ol' times." He gave her a soft pat on the shoulder before jogging to catch up to the others.

"Right. Just like old times...," Reese repeated rolling her eyes and giving a big sigh. The others stopped to let Reese catch up. She ran right up to Merle's side and asked, "where did y'all go? Like at the beginning of all this? Y'all just left?"

"That, sugar, is a question for my brother." Reese nodded in agreement. As they turned a corner there in front of them was the Dixon camp. "Welcome to our humble abode!" Merle exclaimed jokingly. Reese, Luke, Kaley, and Jake stood in shock at what was presented.

"Are ya kidding me?" Luke asked.


End file.
